The Soul King
by miguelnuva
Summary: Slight crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh. Prince Atem is the son of the Soul King but when Aizen begins his plans to become a God the prince decides the time for action is now. How will the young Atem impact the winter war and will he defeat Aizen? AtemxYoruichi
1. The arrival

**Hi everyone this is my first Bleach fan fiction and I'm doing a slight crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh here. I call it a slight crossover because it is the regular Bleach story just with Pharaoh Atem from Yu-Gi-Oh added. My brother and I also thought that Atem when he gets his memories back and is in Pharaoh from would make a good couple with Yoruichi so that will be the main parring here. If you want Atem or anyone else parried you'll have to let me know. Anyway let's begin.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Bleach. **____**Bleach is owned by**__** Tite Kubo **____**Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by**__** KidsWB and 4Kids Entertainment and Konami.**_

_One hundred years before current timeline._

Within the Royal dimension, a slight breeze wafted into the windows of the Royal Palace, a majestic sight with its tall golden towers and open halls. Within the throne room, The Royal Family watched the events happening in Soul Society.

The Soul King had the appearance of a 40 year old man despite being over five thousand years old, with spiky black hair and a full beard. He was clothed in fine golden plate armor.. His brown eyes narrowed as he watched Sosuke Aizen gloat about his plans to Shinji Hirako, as he and his comrades underwent a hollowfication. A hand tightened around his own, causing him to turn his gaze to the owner.

His Queen , a woman that appeared to be in her thirties and who in his mind, was the most beautiful woman in the known universe, with her tan skin and long brown hair and warm loving brown eyes that seemed to flow endlessly with joy. Now though, her eyes were saddened at the fate of the Captains and Lieutenants, as they were mutated against their will. Squeezing her hand gently, he tried to reassure her with a smile.

Behind them, his son Atem stood with his arms crossed. He looked like an eighteen or nineteen year old wearing an outfit that could only be described as a traditional Egyptian royalty outfit.. His blakc and blond hair shadowed his red eyes, his face scowling as he watched the proceedings. Hung at his waist, was a gold hilted sword.

As the Central 46, the so called 'King's handpicked council' declared that Kisuke was to be exiled and Tessai imprisoned, along with the execution of the infected Captains and Lieutenants, Atem, and The King's eyes narrowed, while the Queen gasped.

The judgment was interrupted though, by the arrival of Yoruichi Shihoin, as she effortlessly freed Kisuke and Tessai. Watching as Kisuke made his promise to try and help cure the mutated soul reapers, the projection was finally cut off. His hands tightening at the events in Soul Society, Atem watched his father's eyes for any hint of his plans.

"What will you do now father?" Atem asked as he walked from behind the throne to stand before his father.

"We have seen that Sosuke Aizen has been sacrificing countless souls to that 'thing', as well as trying to turn other soul reapers into hollows."

"Surely by now you will allow us to stop him?"

Looking his son in the eye, The King shook his head and leaned back in his throne.

"It is not our place to interfere in the matters of Soul Society or the Living World Atem," The King said in a chiding tone, watching as his son clenched his hands into fists.

"They will have to sort this problem out on their own."

"And how do you think they will do that father?" Atem shouted, his father's laid back attitude grinding away at his patience.

"That man has managed to fool his superiors since the first day he met them. Countless lives have been lost and countless more will be added to that list."

"Why then do you continually tell us to do nothing?"

The King sighed at his son's arguments. Ever since they had learned of Aizen's actions, Atem had been actively lobbying to deal with him there and then, but The King always declined him the opportunity to do anything.

"The soul reapers need to learn how to deal with their own problems Atem," The King said sternly, his eyes narrowing as they focused on Atem. "If they fail to stop him, then we will step in, not before."

"So you want us to keep waiting," Atem said, it was not a question, more a statement.

"Waiting as that madman robs even more people of their lives.

"We were charged with overseeing the worlds and providing guidance to them," Atem continued.

"Yet ever since you decided that we should allow them greater freedom and the ability to rule themselves, they have decayed." Looking around the room at all the gathered residents of the Royal dimension, he spread his arms out as he continued his speech. "Under our guidance, the worlds prospered, they learnt the ideals of love, friendship, justice, sacrifice and many more."

"Under our guidance they experienced the greatest period of peace for centuries."

Turning back to face his father, he dropped his arms and his voice acquired an almost accusatory tone to it. "Until you say Grandfather decided to withdraw all our support for them father."

"Now the only contact we have with them is when we find a promising member within the Gotei 13 and induct them into the Royal Guard."

"Atem you know as well as I that's I can't go againts the rules my father placed for his family to follow, even if I wanted to help them I couldn't," The King said as his patience was also quickly disappearing.

"Whether you agree with our methods or not, there are rules to follow."

"What if someone was willing to use a loophole against that rule father?" Atem scoffed.

"Atem what are you suggesting now my son?" the King asked the young prince.

"What if I choose to give away my birthright and claim to the throne, if I was no longer crown prince would I be allowed to confront Aizen myself."

The room fell dead quiet at Atem's words, while The King halted in his stride. When he turned to look at his son, his eyes were revealed to be full shock and confusion.

"Atem you would surrender your own birth right just to protect others?" The King questioned.

"If it is the right thing to do then yes Father, and I feel it is the right thing to do."

"Say I was to give you permission to go ahead with your plan do you know all the things that come along with this?"

Now it was the Queen's turn to speak.

"If you are cut off from the royal family you would lost about 90% of your power and it would take at least 100 years to return to where it is now."

"I'm so far beyond the soul reapers now that will still put me a Vice captain level or near it."

"You would also lose your Bankai and would need to relearn it."

"Mother Aizen can't be aloud to continue with his work."

"I will leave now wait till my power returns and then finish the traitor off, Father will still be alive 100 years from now and when Aizen is beat I'll come home and take my place as heir again." Atem finished with his plan.

"Atem, my son, I have watched you grow from a little boy to a strong young man and not only have you surpassed myself you are able to lead the Zero squad into battle and your young age, if you promise not to confront Aizen in till your power returns, then I will strip you of you claim to the throne and allow you permission to being your plan."

"Thank you father, and Mother do not worry I will be alright, I promise." Atem said as his father announced that Atem had give up his claim to the throne and was no longer crown prince.

"You don't have long left my son, now that your Reiatsu no longer matches royality you will be transported from here to the soul society, if you are killed or I am dead before you return it will be impossible to restore you royalty." The King said.

"I understand Father, and thank you again."

Atem gave his Mother and Father one last smile before his was forced out of his home and sent on his way to the Soul Society.

In the Soul Society, Yoruichi Shihoin leaned back in a tree as she watched the stars above her. Not too long ago, she watched as her two best friends along with the eight victims of Aizen's hollowfication experiment, slipped into untraceable Gigais and departed for the World of the Living. Now she merely had to think of how she would escape the Soul Society. She was brought out of her thoughts by a shooting star in the sky. Smiling at the sight, she sighed.

As she continued to track the star, she grew alarmed as it grew larger and larger as it neared her. Just before it struck the area she was near, the star instead appeared the be a bright light that began to take human shape.

Atem dropped down and landed below the tree Yoruichi was setting in and looked around.

"_Soul this is what the Soul Society really looks like."_ The young prince thought to himself. As he looked around he had no idea that he was being watched by Yoruichi with interest.

_"This day just keeps getting better and better,"_she grumbled.

Atem turned around now and noticed Yoruichi for the first time and cursed himself at how much his power had truly fallen.

"_If this was anyone else you'd be dead Atem." _The prince thought to himself.

"Uh miss, could you please explain where I am right now?" he asked gently.

"Well Mr. nameless," Yoruichi said

"Your in the soul society but you should already know that, a better question is where did you come from?"

"My name is Atem, Yoruichi," he said shocking her that he knew her name, "and it's a very long story."

"Well you'd best get started then," she said with narrowed eyes. "Starting with how you knew my name."

Atem sat down on the ground as Yoruichi dropped from her tree to sit across from him, he began his tale about how he came to find himself in the Soul Society. All the while he spoke, Yoruichi sat and listened with a serious expression on her face. When he finally finished speaking and watched for her reaction, he was surprised when she burst out laughing.

"Um Yoruichi?" he asked, confused at her mirth while she finally seemed to regain some of her composure, but still letting out a chuckle now and then.

"I'm sorry," she began,

"But your story is just too unbelievable, I mean why would the King even allow his son to leave without any of the royal guard. Furthermore, I can't even imagine you giving up your right to the throne and most of you power just to get involved in the first place."

Before she knew it, he was in front of her, his body almost touching her own.

"W-What are you doing?" she stuttered as he placed his left hand on her forehead and his right hand on her chest.

"Enlightening you," he simply said. All at once Yoruichi felt a stinging sensation in her mind and found herself reeling from the foreign contact.

When the world stopped spinning, she found herself in the throne room of the palace he had just described to her. Looking around she could see the countless advisors, guards and of course his family, with her standing to his right. Looking down at herself, she found she was completely nude and hastily covered herself, somewhat embarrassed to be before this many high level people with no clothing to speak of.

"Sorry about that but we don't have clothing in memories, but don't worry I'm the only one that can see you here."

Seeing the events that had led to her friend's appearance in the soul society and Atem telling here this was just his memories she let her hands hang loose at her sides. Now as she watched the scene play out, she could feel each of Atem's emotions as he spoke with his father and the decision that followed.

"So believe me now Yoruichi?" Atem said as he removed his hands from her forehead and chest.

"I still don't see why you would sacrifice so much to help us though," she whispered, watching as a sad look crossed his face and he turned away from her.

"Because I believe that everyone's lives are worth saving, even at the cost of my own," he said with a sigh.

"What will you do now then?" she asked curiously. She knew that all roads would lead to Aizen, but how would this exiled prince go about his business.

"I don't know yet," he sighed, "I think the first thing I'll do is help get you out of the Soul Society, since I'm sure that the others have already noticed your absence."

At his words, he could see a pained expression cross her face, probably from someone she was leaving behind.

"Then I need to get my power back up, I'm still to weak to battle Aizen right now."

"We should rest for tonight at least and after that, we can figure out how to get out of here."

Shaking his head to show his acceptance, Atem layed down on the ground preparing to go to sleep/

"Sleep well _Prince_," she said with a grin as she turned over to sleep, missing the glare he sent her once again.

"You too…_Kitty_," he muttered, thinking of the only pet name he could think of at the time.

"How wait a minute, you said you saw me naked in that memory." Yoruichi said now have time to think about earlier.

"So what you saw me naked in the memory as well." Atem said a blush now appearing on his face.

"So then you like what you saw." Yoruichi said trying to tease the young prince.

"I am not having this conversation with you right now, Yoruichi."

"Don't tell me a hot guy like you is such a prude," she said with a grin, making Atem scowl.

"Oh please," he said rolling his eyes.

"It's not something I can control it just happens when I show people my memory or when I see there's."

"Well I thought you looked good prince." Yoruichi said teasing Atem some more.

Atem turned over on the grass.

"Goodnight Yoruichi."

"And to answered you question I did like what I saw."

**So I think I'll end it right there for now. So what did everyone think, let me know in a review if I should add something or anything.**

**See you next time.**


	2. The escape

**Well I figured I do one more chapter, I'm in a big Bleach mood right now so maybe after this I can focus on my other fic.**

**Well let's begin chapter 2 of The Soul King.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by KidsWB and 4Kids Entertainment and Konami.**

After a good night of sleep, Atem awoke to the sun shinning in his face. Looking to his side, he could see the still form of Yoruichi as she slept peacefully, her body moving slightly with each breath she took. Feeling the same restless feeling again, he got up and walked around.

Walking around, he found a smooth spot and sat down to meditate. Feeling the sense of weightlessness he had come to associate with entering his inner world, he opened his eyes and beheld the replica of Domino City that made up his inner world. Looking around, he could feel his zanpakuto spirit and made his way towards it.

"You know," Atem said as he begin speaking his zanpakuto turning to watch him, "you never look that sad when your playing your games."

"And you should have a little more fun in your life friend," Yugi said as he stood and began walking toward his old friend Atem following after him.

Unlike a regular Soul reaper Atem had free reign over his inner world and his zanpakuto spirit so it was only natural that Atem would chose his spirit to be that of his friend Yugi. When Atem was younger he created a who scenario of where he was a spirit of the millennium puzzle that a boy named Yugi Muto solved and together they went around together defeating other duelist. It was Atem favorite game to play when he was younger and he made it all by himself.

"In all the time I have served as your partner, never have you so…so…recklessly thrown away your life!" the Yugi shouted and stopped to stare at Atem.

"Not only have we lost most of our power now we have to do Bankai training all over again."

"So tell me was it all worth it?"

Surprised at Yugi's anger, Atem strode past the spirit and continued back towards the Game center in his mind.

"Because we can do something to stop this," Atem said simply. "This is not about proving anything to anyone else Yugi. It is simply because we can help them and we shall."

"I know it's the right thing to do I was just making sure that you knew we have a lot of work to do." Yugi responded.

"I'm surprised that our powers are increasing as fast as they are, I think were almost back to Captain level," Atem said, making Yugi speak.

"Your powers are special while most of it comes from your reiatsu you have to remember that a lot also comes from the Millennium Puzzle" he explained.

"You just like your Father draw power from both the Shadow Realm and the Soul Society as a result."

Atem nodded his head remembering how he was given the puzzle when he first started his zanpakuto training and now he he couldn't picture his life without it.

"Eh just making sure," Atem grinned and looked back out over his inner world.

Atem and Yugi began to play a game to pass sometime between the two of them. They played in silence focusing on their game when Yugi decided to break the silence.

"So tell me Atem, is Lady Yoruichi your new girlfriend?" Yugi asked as he watched Atem fall over comically.

"Where the hell he did that come from?" Atem spat and glared at his zanpakuto.

"Well," the spirit said looking back at Atem, "Yoruichi is awfully beautiful and she did ask if you liked what you saw in the memory."

"Are you kidding me?" Atem sputtered. "She's older than I am and besides that's not what we're here for."

"But she's pretty smart and nice?" Yugi smirked with an eyebrow raised, "sure she may be older but it's no more then a year at most"

"That's it, I've heard enough," he grumbled and left his inner world, conscious of the fact that his zanpakuto was still laughing at him.

After leaving his inner world Atem decided he should find bath somewhere so he asked the now awake Yoruichi where he could find a lake which lead to the underground training area. Atem discarded his clothing, sword and his puzzle and dove into the hot spring. Atem stayed underwater for a while just thinking to himself but when he felt he needed air Atem came to the surface and he could feel Yoruichi's presence hovering in front of him. Rising out of the water, he sputtered and fell back as he glimpsed her naked flesh before him.

"What the hell Yoruichi," he screamed as he stood glaring at her, only to realize that now he was taking in a full look of her body, as she stood there in all her nude glory, water dripping down her curves and causing one too many perverted thoughts to run through his mind.

"What?" she asked innocently with a smile on her face,

"Girl's got to have a bath too now doesn't she?"

"That's not the point," he grumbled as he looked her in the eye. "God and here I thought a Clan Head would be more modest, what did I do to earn this?"

"Oh so we're treating this as a reward now are we?" she said, the grin not leaving her face.

"I guess we can if you happen to have some magical way to get the two of us out of here, but I know far more rewarding activities we could be doing."

"Never mind!" he shouted, "let's just get something to eat and then hopefully I can think clearly."

"Eat? Oh my Atem I didn't know you were so forward," she said as she covered herself in mock embarrassment.

"Oh you would really like that wouldn't you." Atem said blushing to himself. Atem hurried out the water and redressed as he heard Yugi laughing in his mind.

"_Could be worse Joey and Tristan could be here as well."_ Atem thought to himself. He then turned back to look at Yoruichi one more time however and smirked to himself.

"_Maybe a reward won't be too far out of the question."_

"So how exactly do you think we can escape without the Gotei 13 tracking us?" Yoruichi asked as she handed him a bowl of noodles she had whipped up quickly.

"Without them tracking us? That's the easy bit, it's actually leaving that's worrying me," Atem said with a nod of his head in thanks.

"Oh?" she replied, a bundle of noodles hanging from her mouth as she looked at him. As he chuckled at her, she slurped them up, chewing quickly and swallowing.

"I'm pretty sure that they're monitoring any private gate known to them, so unless you've got some hidden _'Royals Only' _gate we're kinda screwed."

"I see," he said as he finished with his bowl and placed it down.

"Normally I could just over power them quick but my reiatsu is still low." Atem said to himself. This came as a shock to Yoruichi however as Atem's reiatsu was already in the captain level.

"There's no other choice then, we'll have to use the main gate to get out of here." Hearing his plan, she started choking, while he clapped her on the back to help.

"W-W-What?" she stuttered out in shock of his plan.

"You want us to fight our way through to the main gate."

"Hell even if we sneak there, there's going to be Captains guarding that gate."

"I mean I may as well lay low in Rukongai for the next hundred years rather than take on several Captains."

"Who said anything about you taking on the Captains," he said with a smirk. "I said I would get you out of here and if that means fighting some of the Gotei 13, so be it."

"I thought you said you were low on power?" Yoruichi asked.

"No my reiatsu is low, I can always draw power form the Millennium puzzle." Atem answered.

"What is that thing anyway?" Yoruichi asked?

"Long story short, it's part of my Shikai and it identifies me as part of the Royal family." Atem said.

"My families zanpakutos are so powerful we have to place them into a Sword and a Millennium Item in order to seal them properly."

Atem focused and then his Millennium Puzzle disappeared and his word flashed golden and Yoruichi watched as the silver blade was replaced with a golden one.

"When?" she asked, knowing that his mind was probably already set on this plan as she took a sip of her glass of milk.

"Tonight would be best, the longer I spend here the more chance Aizen will have to discover me."

That evening, Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku stood near the main senkaimon into the Seireitei, their heads bowed as they each were still reeling after the news they received over the last two days.

Eight high-ranking soul reapers, including Shunsui's own Lisa Yadomaru, had been found hollowfied in Kisuke Urahara's chambers. The man himself had proclaimed his innocence and now together with the eight victims and the former Kido Corps Captain Tessai were currently missing without a trace. What was also apparent was that Yoruichi Shihoin had aided in their escape and was now classified as an outlaw as well. Unlike the others though, her reiatsu signature still registered faintly within the Seireitei.

Sighing for what felt like the thousandth time that day, Kyoraku turned to look at his fellow guardsmen.

"Do you think he did it?" he asked simply, the other captain knowing who he was referring too.

"I don't know," Ukitake sighed, "but the evidence against him is overwhelming."

"True," Kyoraku agreed, "but there's still how concerned he was for his own lieutenant's safety."

"And as much as it might seem like he was responsible, I still can't get over the look of absolute terror in his eyes when he found out that she was running into danger."

The two couldn't continue their conversation as a figure appeared in the distance, walking slowly but purposefully towards them. Narrowing their eyes at the figure, they could see that they wore a black cloak that hid their face and body from them. When the figure was a mere 30 feet away, they came to a stop.

"Who are you?" Ukitake asked and placed a hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto, while Kyoraku did the same.

"My name is not important Captain Ukitake," the figure said, their voice clearly male and radiating such authority and command that the three of them nearly stood at attention.

"But you would do well not to stand my way."

"It would not do for the Gotei 13 to lose two more Captains on top of the seven they have lost already."

"Is that a threat?" Ukitake said cautiously, his mind rapidly absorbing everything it could of their attacker.

"I do not deal in threats Captain Ukitake," the man said as it turned to face him. "But I do make promises.

"So please I ask again, step aside and do not force me to fight you."

"I'm afraid that we can't do that," Kyoraku spoke, his tone jovial as always, "but if you surrender to us, I promise we won't attack you."

The man's shoulders slumped and for a second, the both of them thought that he would actually listen to them. That thought was dispelled when the man's arm reached out from under his cloak and swept it aside, revealing a royal looking outfit and his hand resting on his zanpakuto.

"So be it," the man said and drew his blade.

Before the Captains stunned eyes, they saw what they considered one of the finest blades that they had ever seen. The hilt of the sword was a royal blue, while the blade it's self was Gold and not the usual silver color making it seem as if the entire blade shimmered in the moonlight.

They couldn't admire it for much longer as the man charged at them clashing with Ukitake, who only managed to draw his blade half out of its sheath, before their blades connected in a shower of sparks. Breaking free of his stupor, Shunsui charged in to assist him, while the man only turned to glance at him

Forcing Ukitake back, he spun to face the man charging at him and locked blades with him.

Bringing his free hand to Shunsui 's chest, he flicked his fingers in his direction and sent the flamboyant Captain hurtling back into one of the towers lining the path, causing it to crumble down on top of him.

"_Hado no. 33, Sokatsui,"_ Ukitake chanted and sent a blue wave of fire charging at the man, engulfing their surroundings in a bright blue flame. The cloaked figure calmly raised his palm at the attack and sent a blast of wind at it, smothering the flame and sending Ukitake skidding backwards.

"My apologies, but…" the man said as he brought his blade down with crushing force, forcing the ground Ukitake stood on to crumble beneath him,

"I've fought a man far more proficient with that spell." Kicking the man away he whispered,

_"Hado no. 33, Sokatsui," _causing a wave at least twice the size of Ukitake's to charge at the man. Before the attack could engulf him though, Shunsui appeared before him with his shikai active and sent the attack back at the man. Showing no surprise at the turnaround, the man calmly cut the wave in two, sending it to crash and destroy several towers behind him.

Ukitake quickly rose back to his feet and released his Shikai as well before to two started their assailant down.

"I must say I'm impressed that you could pull that off." The man said as he stood back up his sword in his hand again.

"Who are you exactly?" Ukitake asked once again, his curiosity getting the better of him as he desperately wanted to know who the man was now.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you just yet, rest assured that I'm a friend and I'm here to help" the figure said cryptically.

"If you truly are a friend then why are you fighting with us," Shunsui said as he stood with both his blades drawn and stood next to Ukitake.

Charging forward, he clashed blades with the unknown figure, his tachi locked with the man's blade. Bringing his wakizashi in from the side, the man was forced to dodge backwards lest he lose his head.

"Still as deadly with her aren't you Shunsui, tell me is she in the mood to fight yet?" the man asked, noting the surprise on Shunsui s face.

"So you know Katen Kyokotsu too? You're enjoying torturing us here aren't you?" Shunsui said with a grin as he charged back into the fight.

As their blades clashed again though, Atem looked to see that Yoruichi had begun her move right on time and his plan was working just as planned.

Atem then placed his zanpakuto back in it's hilt on his back and smiled at the two captains.

"Sorry Jushiro, Shunsui " the man said as he looked over at Ukitake and Shunsui both captains now confused.

"It's ready," his partner shouted prompting him to flash over.

"Remember, what I said it was fun fighting with you two but I have somewhere else to be right now."

As the pair disappeared into the gate, it suddenly rumbled and shut down, completely cutting off all access to the World of the Living for the moment.

Moments later, the rest of the Gotei 13's Captains and Lieutenants arrived at the scene of the carnage, their eyes widening at the destruction around them.

Ukitake and Kyoraku resealed their zanpakuto as the Captain Commander spoke to them.

"What happened here?" he asked sternly.

"We were attacked by a single armed individual," Kyoraku began.

"He showed remarkable skill in the four soul reaper arts, as well as possessing a brilliant tactical mind and a fighting style I've never seen before."

"Indeed," Ukitake added, "he used himself as the distraction to allow his female accomplice to activate the gate."

"Once the gate was fully ready, he stopped fighting us and left with his companion."

"Was it Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin?" Yamamoto asked his eyes narrowed as he looked at the two in front of him.

"No Yama-jii, their identities are still unknown," Kyoraku said, he did lean in though, making the two of them listen carefully to his words,

"The female was more then likely Yoruichi Shihoin, but the young man was unlike anything I had ever faced before "

"Yes and as the fight with on it almost felt like he was getting stronger, while we were in Shikai he hadn't even released and was holding his own." Ukitake added

"Anything else you two remember?" The captain commander asked?

"Yes he said that he was a friend and while it was fun fighting with use he had somewhere else to be." Kyoraku finished.

"Get some rest you two, it seems that a great mystery has just appeared to us." the Captain Commander said.

"Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku, meet me in my office in one hour." The Captain commander added. He had sense the left over reiatsu from the battle and had an idea on who might have been the mysterious attacker.

An hour later, Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku arrived at the Captain Commander's office, with Captain Unohana joining them.

"What is so important that you needed to see us Captain Commander?" Ukitake asked, while Yamamoto's eyes bored into his student.

"My apologies Captains" Kyoraku said "but before we begin you know for sure Yoruichi Shihoin was the other spiritual pressure you felt?"

"It was of course," Ukitake said and looked thoughtfully at his fellow Captains. Kyoraku agreed.

"I see," Yamamoto said. "Well she was right at least; none of us would question an order from him."

"What do you mean Captain Commander?" Unohana asked,

"From what you're saying I assume you know this man Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku fought."

"I do not know the boy Captain Unohana," he replied.

"I do however know of him and I knew his father from long ago." Yamamoto said.

"Sorry, but who was this man?" Captain Unohana asked.

"I know his father from long ago but I still remember his power till this day and the young man that you two fought Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku had near the same spiritual pressure " Yamamoto stated.

"There is no doubt in my mind that the young man that was here today was in fact, The Crown Prince"

**This seems like a good starting point to me. Designing a Zanpakuto for Atem and a spirit is hard but I'm going to try to explain everything in the coming chapters such as why Yugi is Atem's Zanpakuto and why Domino City is Atem's inner world.**

**So let me know what you all think, see you later.**

**Read and Review. **


End file.
